1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a video signal reproducing apparatus, and particularly relates to an apparatus for the reproduction of a video signal recorded on a recording medium in a frequency-modulated form.
2. Prior Art
In a video disk player for reproducing a frequency-modulated video signal recorded on a recording medium, such as a video disk, generally, the signal processing of the frequency-modulated video signal (hereinafter abbreviated to "FM video signal") read out of the disk has been made in an analog manner.
In view of integrating the circuit, particularly in the case of using an integrated circuit, however, it is extremely advantageous to perform digital signal processing in comparison with analog processing. Further, when signal processing is performed digitally, it is possible to easily realize additional functions in the signal processing and to attain a high picture quality.